<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song and Dance by purple_bookcover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617984">Song and Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover'>purple_bookcover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DaiSuga Week, Hand Job, Karaoke, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pining, stripper daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga expects a fun night of karaoke with his coworkers. What he doesn't expect is a karaoke bar that doubles as a strip club - with the strippers dancing on stage as bar patrons sing. </p><p>What he expects even less than that is for his former classmate Daichi to be one of the strippers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Song and Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Manga spoilers</b><br/>I reference several characters' post-TS careers. </p><p>I hated that Daichi became a cop so I made him a stripper cop instead XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I agreed to karaoke. I did not agree to … this.” </p><p>Suga gestured at the bar. At first glance, it was an ordinary karaoke bar, complete with a stage, some tables and booths, greasy snacks, strong drinks and a teleprompter for whomever was singing. </p><p>It wasn’t a <i>lack</i> that concerned Sugawara, however, but, rather, an <i>addition</i>.</p><p>“Oh come on,” Yui said. “It’s your first week. You promised you’d come out with us.”</p><p>That much was true. Suga had promised his new co-workers at the school that he’d go out with them one night. But when he’d agreed to karaoke, he’d agreed to <i>karaoke</i>, not... not... </p><p>“There are poles on the stage,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, for the dancers,” Yui said. “That’s the best part. What do you want to drink?” </p><p>She plopped him in a chair at a table with a few of the other teachers, all of whom were already sipping on some sort of alcohol and flipping through song books. Their smiles were less than reassuring as Suga continued eyeing the stripper poles flanking the microphone on the stage. </p><p>He’d never been to … that sort of bar before. It instantly made him nervous. What if he was up there singing and a dancer came out? What was he supposed to do? He didn’t have much cash on him. Was he expected to … to stick it … to put it in their … </p><p>Yui slapped Suga’s shoulder. “I’ll pick for you. Anything you absolutely won’t drink?”</p><p>Suga just shook his head. He didn’t care what she returned with as long as it had a kick.</p><p>Someone took the stage, nearly tripping on their way to the mic. Apparently Suga wasn’t the only one determined to drink hard to get through this. The opening notes to “Baby Got Back” blasted over the speakers. Suga groaned and sank down in his chair.</p><p>“Not your favorite song?” another teacher, Kai, shouted over the music. </p><p>Suga just shrugged. </p><p>His coworkers didn’t seem to mind the terrible song or the even more terrible singing. Suga wouldn’t have believed it was possible to ruin that particular song, but then the person on stage started screeching. That was truly the only apt word for the sounds amplified by the microphone.</p><p>To make matters worse, the singer was not alone. </p><p>A woman entered from one side of the stage; a man from the other. Both were dressed as teachers? Librarians? It didn’t matter. They didn’t stay that way for long. As the singer went on mangling “Baby Got Back” both performers started ripping off tearaway shirts and peeling off their pants. They spun around their respective poles, left in little but their underwear, fake glasses and ties. </p><p>Cash flew toward the stage. A couple of Suga’s coworkers launched bills at the dancers, one of whom was upside down on the pole, thighs clenched around it. The other was on the ground in a split, twerking from an inch off the stage. </p><p>When the song ended, Suga’s coworkers whooped and cheered with the rest of the patrons. </p><p>“How’d you like the show?” Kai shouted over the noise. </p><p>Mercifully, that was just when Yui returned with drinks. Suga busied himself taking a sip instead of answering. He blinked when the alcohol hit his throat. It was definitely strong. Probably … vodka? It was tough to tell beneath the taste of cranberry juice, but Suga didn’t really care as long as it hit him with sufficient impact. </p><p>“Have you picked a song?” Yui said as she squeezed in at the table with the rest of the teachers. </p><p>“He hasn’t done anything but sit there looking miserable,” Kai said.</p><p>“Aw, come on, Suga,” Yui said. “Loosen up. Enjoy it.”</p><p>“I just … I’ve never been to karaoke like this,” Suga said.</p><p>“It’s wild, right? Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it. Here, do you need some cash?” </p><p>He didn’t get to answer before she put a couple bills on the table for him. Suga couldn’t fathom using them. He’d never gone to a strip club or anything like that. The idea of just flinging cash at someone was odd to say the least. </p><p>Still, he had to admit that as the night went on and the alcohol simmered in his belly, he eased into the experience. It felt less and less strange as each singer was accompanied by at least one dancer. Suga even came to appreciate the athleticism of the whole thing. The dancers’ thighs and shoulders flexed as they spun and flipped around the poles. Once, a woman did something like a plank, but pushing sideways away from the pole, and Suga finally found a reason to throw one of those bills at the stage. </p><p>Yui slapped his shoulder. “Not bad, huh?”</p><p>“That was kind of incredible,” Suga said.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s quite the show.” </p><p>Suga even felt comfortable enough by the bottom of his second drink to pick out a song and get into the queue himself. He didn’t have the best voice, but neither did most of the other performers. And besides, half the time the audience was so fixated on the dancers they just ignored the song. </p><p>He stumbled a little when his time came. The stage felt terribly high and terribly exposed. Suga tottered before the microphone, holding the stand for stability – and courage. He had been feeling fine about this whole weird set up, but now that he was actually standing on the stage the cracks emerged. He glanced toward the side of the stage, but it was too dark for him to make out if anyone was waiting in the wings. </p><p>Suga let out a breath. The teleprompter was counting him down. The first beats of “Dancing Queen”  started to play and Suga willed himself to focus on the words. It was his go-to karaoke song, as predictable as that was, but he’d definitely wanted to choose something comfortable for this little adventure. </p><p>“You can dance, you can jive,” he sang. “Having the time of your life, oooh...” </p><p>Someone emerged from the shadowed recess beyond the stage. Suga tried to ignore it. He might have managed it, except... </p><p>“Daichi?” </p><p>The dancer stepping onto the stage froze and so did Suga. The music played on without accompaniment as Suga gaped. </p><p>It was definitely Daichi, his former teammate. There was no mistaking him. But he was dressed like a police officer now, in a costume clearly designed to come right back off. </p><p>Someone in the audience booed. </p><p>Suga jerked. He’d missed an entire verse, but he tried to get back on track for the chorus. His voice cracked, betraying his anxiety as Daichi stepped closer.</p><p>A whistle from the crowd. Oh god, was Daichi really doing it? Was he actually...</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Suga saw the police uniform fly into the air. More whistles, and a few far less polite noises, erupted from the audience. A couple bills soared onto the stage. Suga tried to go on singing, but he could hear skin on the pole right beside him. He knew if he turned his head just a little he’d see Daichi, Daichi of all people, right there, dancing in front of a whole audience in nothing but tight little shorts. </p><p>A leg swept by way too close to Suga’s head. He looked over instinctively and there was Daichi, swinging around the pole, one leg straight. He held that straight leg while the other bent around the pole. </p><p>Daichi finished the spin and returned to the stage. Instantly, he put his back to the crowd, shaking his ass as he bent all the way forward to touch his toes. He snapped back up, took the pole again and climbed up it by crossing his ankles on it. Near the top, he crossed his legs over the pole, letting his hands go to lean all the way back. His chest was bare, a stupid little tie falling in his face, over the comical cop sunglasses he was wearing. </p><p>To be honest, Suga’s eyes mainly stayed glued on his chest. </p><p>He’d always been a pretty fit guy, especially in high school, but apparently graduating hadn’t softened him at all. It made sense if this was what he was doing for work, but it was one thing to know that and another entirely to see it up close. </p><p>He was toned and lean, his pecs and abs pronounced as he held himself in the air. Suga’s eyes trailed down the trickle of hair that disappeared into his tiny little blue shorts, shorts straining around his powerful thighs. </p><p>The crowd clapped. Suga jerked like he’d been pinched. The song was over and bills were flying onto the stage. Daichi scooped them up. Suga took the opportunity to scurry away, not daring to look back until he safely rejoined his coworkers. </p><p>Kai immediately nudged Suga in the ribs. “Hey, what was that?” </p><p>Yui watched him as well, her interest plain. </p><p>“Nothing,” Suga said. </p><p>Kai rolled his eyes and Yui smirked. </p><p>“I’m supposed to get the next round, right?” Suga said. “What do you want?”</p><p>The promise of alcohol thankfully distracted his coworkers, who let him slip away to the bar. Suga rushed over, putting in the order before slumping down onto a stool with a grateful sigh. </p><p>This whole night was a complete disaster. He’d wanted to get to know the other teachers and karaoke had seemed like the perfect way to do that, but the longer this night wore on the more he regretted coming here. The pole dancing thing was strange enough, but for one of the dancers to be <i>Daichi.</i> And for Daichi to look like <i>that.</i> It was too much.</p><p>Sure, they’d flirted a little in high school. There’d been a couple awkward moments, a couple parties that could have ended differently. But in the end nothing had happened and Suga had moved on, putting it in his past. He’d kept in touch with a few of the old Karasuno people after graduating, but as time went on, those communications became fewer and further between. The last he’d heard, Daichi was a cop – an actual cop, not this kind of cop. </p><p>“Mind if I join?” </p><p>Suga shook his head the moment before he registered who owned that voice. Then, his eyes snapped up, going wide as saucers.</p><p>Daichi slid onto the stool beside him at the bar. He was dressed, thank goodness, just sweatpants and a T-shirt. </p><p>“Sugawara,” he said, “it’s really you, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Daichi. I … can’t believe I’m running into you like this.”</p><p>Daichi laughed. “Yeah, I can see why.”</p><p>“You said you were a cop.”</p><p>“I mean, technically...” </p><p>“Daichi.” Suga slipped into his “teacher voice” for a moment, the voice he used when a kid was trying to smear glue in someone’s hair or refused to sit still for reading time. </p><p>“OK, so I was lying,” Daichi said. “What was I supposed to say?” </p><p>“You could have told me,” Suga said. </p><p>“Could I?” Daichi said. “You kinda looked like a deer in headlights up there.”</p><p>“Because I was surprised to see you,” Suga said. “Not because I was judging your profession.” </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Daichi said. “Look, in either case, I just wanted to say hi. How have you been? What are you doing here?”</p><p>The drinks arrived as though on cue. Suga gestured at them. “Coworkers.” </p><p>“Ah, I see. Well, I don’t want to keep you too long.” Daichi’s voice fell a little. </p><p>Suga suddenly felt the urge to reach out, to assure him this was all OK, that he was excited to see him again. Is that what Daichi wanted? </p><p>Suga was still undecided when Daichi slid back off the stool. “Nice seeing you, Suga.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Suga said. His chest felt tight when Daichi left.</p><div class="center">
  <p>#</p>
</div>The third drink might not have been the best idea.<p>Suga lost track of the night. All the awkwardness and weirdness got drowned out by the third glass of vodka-spiked cranberry juice. Suga even let Yui coax him onto his feet to dance through a truly awful performance of “I Will Survive.” </p><p>Daichi danced a few more times, starting every time in that ridiculous police uniform. Each time, Suga found himself transfixed, incapable of looking away while Daichi spun and kicked and turned around the pole. </p><p>He should have talked more at the bar. He should have figured out something to say, anything. </p><p>Suga was still kicking himself for freezing up when he noticed his coworkers gathering up their things. </p><p>“Almost closing time,” someone said. </p><p>Suga looked at his phone and blinked at the time glaring on the display. Nearly 2 a.m. How had it gotten so late? The last time Suga had seen 2 a.m. he was still in university. </p><p>He hurried to shove his phone in his pocket along with his keys, then grabbed his hoodie from the back of his chair. It’d been plenty for during the day and Suga hadn’t even fathomed staying out this late, so he hadn’t thought to bring something heavier. Now, standing outside the bar while his coworkers offered their goodbyes, he shivered. It was going to be a long walk to the station. </p><p>“Which way are you headed?” Yui said. </p><p>Suga nodded up the street. “Just to the station. It’s not far.” </p><p>“I’ll walk with you,” she said.</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Suga patted at his pockets, feeling for his metro card. It was gone. It and the rest of his wallet. </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“What is it?” Yui said.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me,” Suga said. “I think I left my wallet inside. I’m such an idiot. Just go on ahead.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s my own dumb mistake.” </p><p>He eventually managed to reassure Yui and the others that he’d be fine, then ran back into the bar. The staff was closing up, wiping down tables and putting karaoke equipment away as they shuffled the last few guests out. </p><p>“Closing,” the bartender said.</p><p>“I know,” Suga said. “I’m sorry. I just seem to have forgotten my wallet.” </p><p>“Ah, yeah, we have it.” </p><p>The bartender went to retrieve it. Suga shifted from foot to foot. He could practically feel the staff’s annoyance. He studied the floor rather than meeting their glares. </p><p>Perhaps that’s why he didn’t notice Daichi approaching until his former classmate was hardly a step away.</p><p>“Suga?”</p><p>Suga looked up with a jerk, eyes going wide. Though he’d seen Daichi barely an hour ago, the stage and music had created a sort of buffer that was abruptly stripped away by the quiet of a bar trying to close up shop. </p><p>“H-hey, Daichi. Didn’t expect to see you here.” Suga cursed at himself. What a stupid, rude thing to say. </p><p>“Heh, yeah, that’s understandable,” Daichi said.</p><p>“No, I didn’t mean...” Suga rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry. That was rude. I’ll just go.” </p><p>“Wait.” Daichi caught him by the wrist before Suga could abandon his wallet and flee. “I just mean … It’s nice to see you.”</p><p>“It’s-it’s nice to see you too.” </p><p>A beat of silence fell between them and Suga started to panic all over again. Fortunately, that’s when the bartender returned with Suga’s wallet. </p><p>“I should get out of everyone’s way,” Suga said. </p><p>But when he went to leave the bar, Daichi followed. Suga couldn’t help but wonder if he was cold when they stepped outside. Sure, he had a jacket and pants on now, but Suga knew first hand that there wasn’t a whole lot under them. </p><p>“Which way are you headed?” Daichi said.</p><p>Suga blinked as though waking from a spell. He nodded his chin. “The station.”</p><p>“Me too. Let’s walk together.”</p><p>Suga had no reasonable way to deny the invitation, so he simply fell into step beside Daichi. The streets in this part of the city still had some passersby, even at this time of night. A man stumbled out of a different karaoke room, singing loudly with a group of businessmen in suits and ties. A few women eyed Daichi and Suga up and down as they passed, high heels clacking on the dark pavement. The signs glowing in bars, restaurants and karaoke rooms splashed the ground in streaks of neon color. </p><p>“Lively place,” Suga said. “You, uh, you work here now?”</p><p>Daichi laughed. “It’s OK, Suga. We don’t have to pretend you didn’t see me on that stage tonight.”</p><p>“I just … You said you were a cop, Daichi.”</p><p>“Yeah, stretched the truth a little there, I guess.” </p><p>Part of Suga wanted to be mad, but he laughed instead. “Why did you lie?”</p><p>Daichi shrugged. His hands were shoved in his jacket. “You’re all so successful now. You’re a teacher. Noya’s traveling the world. Asahi’s a designer. The brats have gone pro. What am I supposed to say? ‘Congrats, guys. I’m a stripper.’” </p><p>“There’s no shame in it.”</p><p>“Then why are you so embarrassed?”</p><p>That knocked Suga off a step. Daichi was right. Suga could claim there was nothing shameful about dancing, but that wasn’t how he’d acted all night. He’d frozen up on the stage and nearly run away when Daichi merely said hello at the bar. </p><p>“Sorry,” Suga said.</p><p>Daichi shrugged. “I get it.”</p><p>“No,” Suga said. “Really. There shouldn’t be anything shameful about it. You’re a good dancer. I couldn’t do any of that stuff. It was really impressive.” </p><p>“Impressive, huh?” Daichi said. “Can’t say I’ve heard that one before. People have called it a lot of things, but ‘impressive’ rarely makes the list.” </p><p>“What do they--” Suga stopped himself mid-sentence. “Oh. Right.” He should have known. The things Daichi usually heard were probably either incredibly crass or incredibly rude – or both. “Well, I think it’s impressive. I don’t know what other word to use.”</p><p>“What about … enticing?” </p><p>Suga outright stumbled this time. Daichi put out a hand to steady him, but if anything that only made Suga feel more off-balance and out of control. They were between the streetlights, within view of the station platform but not quite in the glare of the lamps yet. Suga hoped that hid the heat in his face as Daichi stood there holding him by the bicep. </p><p>“Sorry,” Daichi said, hastily releasing him. </p><p>“No, it’s...” Suga felt the words bubbling up out of his chest and knew he was helpless to stop them. “It was enticing.” </p><p>Daichi blinked rapidly. “Oh.”</p><p>The world paused. The street went quiet. The night held its breath, the stars not daring to twinkle. </p><p>“The next train will arrive in one minute. One minute until the next train.”</p><p>The spell broke. Suga could already see the lights of the approaching train. </p><p>“Shit.” Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand, yanking him along toward the station. </p><p>Fortunately, it wasn’t far. They tumbled onto the train breathless and laughing. As it lurched out of the station Suga wobbled, grabbing for a pole. He missed entirely, but Daichi still had his hand and pulled him in against his chest. </p><p>The movement of the train smoothed, but now it was Suga that was rocking and lurching, unsteady as he stood chest to chest with Daichi. He could see Daichi’s throat bob as he swallowed, could smell his deodorant and the scent of his hair, could see the tenacious streak of mascara still lining his dark eyes. </p><p>Suga jerked back. </p><p>“T-thanks.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, it’s fine. Uh, do you want to sit?” </p><p>Suga nodded. The train was mostly deserted, making it even more awkward to sit side by side. Or would it be more strange to put a seat between them? At this point in the night, did it make any difference? Suga wasn’t a kid anymore. He knew what was happening. He just wished he knew how it had started or why or where exactly it was going. He was supposed to be responsible now. He was a teacher. He’d moved into a new phase of his life. Yet here he was flustered by a high school crush suddenly reignited.</p><p>He’d just have to apologize and get himself out of this, he decided. Undoubtedly, this was mostly in his head. He was still lightly buzzed, floaty and relaxed from the alcohol. As the train went on, though, his head started to clear. He just needed to get home and sleep this whole thing off. That was the best thing to do about it. </p><p>“My station is next,” Daichi said. </p><p>“Oh, well, it was good to see you again,” Suga said. He should have felt relieved, but his chest tightened at the thought of how soon Daichi would leave him. </p><p>“Yeah, you too, Suga. It was really good.” </p><p>Daichi was watching him like he was trying to memorize every line and curve in his face. Suga’s heart stuttered against his ribs. </p><p>The train announced the station. Daichi patted at his pockets and stood, but before the train could come to a stop, he looked back at Suga. </p><p>Daichi opened his mouth and Suga held his breath. Was he going to say it? Was he going to ask? The train was slowing down. He only had a few seconds, if he was really going to do it. </p><p>Daichi closed his mouth. Suga’s heart plummeted into his feet, leaving him cold. </p><p>The train stopped.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Suga surged to his feet. </p><p>“Yes,” he said again, answering that unspoken question. </p><p>Daichi swallowed and held out his hand. “OK.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>#</p>
</div>Suga knew vaguely where Daichi’s apartment was, that it was closer to the bar than to Suga’s place, that it had a cute welcome mat and a balcony vibrant with plants, that the bedroom was at the back and smelled so strongly of Daichi that it made Suga dizzy. <p>But that’s where the details faded to a blur. </p><p>Daichi barely let him get two steps into the bedroom before he shut the door and smothered Suga’s mouth with his. His kisses were hot and hungry, as frantic as the hands roving over Suga’s body. Suga’s coat barely hit the carpet before Daichi was shoving his hands up under his shirt, pushing it off over his head. The moment Suga’s chest was bare, Daichi’s mouth moved to the exposed skin, sucking along Suga’s neck and down to his collarbone, spreading kisses over a shoulder before nipping at soft flesh. </p><p>Suga gasped and Daichi looked up at him, his eyes even darker in the gloom of the bedroom. Suga had a vertiginous moment of disorientation as the reality of the moment hit him, then he fell for real as Daichi pushed him onto the bed. </p><p>His knees hit the edge of the mattress and he sprawled backward, feet still on the floor. Suga expected Daichi to pounce instantly and when he didn’t, Suga looked up, searching for him. </p><p>Daichi was still a couple paces away, slipping out of his jacket. He slowly peeled off the shirt beneath, agonizingly slowly, in fact. So slowly that Suga soon realized it was deliberate – he was performing. </p><p>Daichi smirked as recognition dawned on Suga’s face. He swayed forward a step, letting the shirt fall to the floor. Then Daichi went for his sweatspants, teasing at the tie, undoing it so glacially Suga thought he might die from anticipation. </p><p>“Do you want a dance?” Daichi said, his voice a low rasp.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Suga said. “Yes.” </p><p>Daichi’s smirk curled. He finally untied his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. Nothing but those tiny, tiny “police” shorts remained. </p><p>Suga only got to admire them for a brief moment. Daichi stepped out of the pants on the floor and strode right up to Suga. He started gyrating his hips, one arm overhead, making his muscular torso even more pronounced as he writhed into Suga’s lap. Those powerful thighs settled on either side of Suga’s hips as Daichi sat on him. </p><p>“Normally I wouldn’t get quite this handsy with a customer,” Daichi said, “but I’ll make an exception this once.” </p><p>Suga should have replied with some quip, but he was having trouble thinking straight with Daichi in his lap. He sat up and ran his hands along Daichi’s thighs, feeling the muscle move beneath his touch. Suga’s hands kept wandering, almost of their own accord, until he was gripping Daichi’s perky ass. He squeezed, incapable of resisting the temptation, and Daichi gnawed his bottom lip between his teeth. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re hot,” Daichi said. </p><p>That seemed an absurd statement given who was the professional dancer writhing in someone’s lap in booty shorts, but Suga didn’t get a chance to refute it as Daichi swept down and pressed their mouths back together. </p><p>They tilted back on the bed, the dance forgotten as they ground against each other like the stupid, horny kids they’d once been. Suga kept one hand on Daichi’s ass, pulling him in closer each time he rolled his hips. Daichi’s arousal was obvious, hard and hot against Suga’s leg, and Suga’s body responded in kind.</p><p>Daichi pushed away. Even in the dark, his lips were rosy from kissing, his face lit by heat. </p><p>“Do you have any idea how much I wanted to do this in high school?” Daichi said.</p><p>Suga couldn’t help laughing. It was absurd. Daichi had always been the leader of their little group: smart, charismatic, determined, clear-headed, strong. Suga had mostly just watched from the sidelines, unremarkable among all those bright and brilliant crows. </p><p>“Probably not as bad as I wanted to,” Suga said.</p><p>Daichi shook his head. “You have no idea.” </p><p>He leaned down, smashing their mouths back together, as though that’s where they belonged, as though parting was some affront against the natural order of things. </p><p>Daichi tilted them sideways so they faced each other on the bed. Then he reached between them, fumbling with Suga’s pants. </p><p>“God, why do you still have these on?” Daichi said. </p><p>Suga had no good answer for that so he simply helped Daichi get them off. Almost the instant he was naked Daichi took him in hand, stroking up and down the full length of his cock. Suga gasped, both from surprise at the swiftness of the action and from the incredible ache that spread through his whole body from that one motion. It was as though he’d been waiting all his life for that specific hand to make that specific motion. </p><p>Suga gripped Daichi by the shoulders, nails digging in as he tilted his head back and moaned. Daichi kissed along his exposed throat. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Suga,” Daichi rasped in the dark. “God, you’re gorgeous.” </p><p>He went on murmuring sweet words against Suga’s neck, pressing them like flowers flattened against the pages of a book. Suga soaked up each and every one, trying to make the marks permanent. </p><p>Meanwhile, Daichi’s hand was still moving, traveling methodically up and down, so sure and steady, the pressure just right as he gripped Suga’s cock. In contrast, Suga’s hand trembled as he fumbled around for Daichi and got him free of those absurd little shorts. He was thick, wonderful to hold, so beautifully responsive when Suga dragged his hand up and down him. </p><p>“Mmm, Suga, you’re so good at that.” </p><p>Suga couldn’t imagine he actually was, not compared to what Daichi was doing to him, the meticulous way he was plucking Suga apart. Still, he tried to focus, tried to figure out what was Daichi’s body and not his own. In the tumult of sensations, it all swirled into a blur.</p><p>Suga didn’t even realize he’d squeezed his eyes shut until a particularly powerful pump had color blooming behind his eyes. Daichi tore a cry out of Suga’s throat, drinking it down with hasty kisses and whispered encouragement. </p><p>“Your voice is lovely, Suga. God, I love hearing you.” </p><p>Suga wished he had the capacity to respond, but he couldn’t force anything coherent out of his mouth. It was all a jumble of sound and sensation, a riot of noise that escaped as whining little moans and haggard panting. </p><p>Daichi rubbed his thumb over the head of Suga’s cock. Suga’s hand tightened reflexively and Daichi hissed a curse. </p><p>“That’s really good. Harder.”</p><p>Suga did his best to oblige, trying to keep up the pressure as he stroked. It was difficult with the pleasure that was coiling tighter and tighter in his gut. He felt like he was compressing inward in preparation for exploding back out, but every time he thought he’d hit his peak, Daichi dragged him higher. </p><p>It was starting to become too much, to flood Suga’s head as well as his body. He wasn’t sure he was even doing anything useful for Daichi anymore, though Daichi’s moans argued to the contrary. Daichi’s hand pumped faster, harder. Suga’s free hand clutched more tightly, as though Daichi’s sturdy shoulders could ground him. </p><p>They didn’t. The peak hit like a wave bowling him over, flooding through his body, snapping all that exquisite tension in a bright, loud burst that thundered through his body. </p><p>Suga lost all ability to move with nuance. He knew he was still gripping Daichi, but he honestly wasn’t sure if the wetness on his hand was his own or Daichi’s. Some hit his chest, a warm splatter. Even when it passed, a second wave rolled through him, forcing out any lingering drops.</p><p>Suga panted when it passed, going limp on the bed. Daichi wrapped Suga up in his arms, heedless of the mess on their hands and chests as he pulled Suga close and peppered him with kisses. Suga curled up against Daichi’s chest, sweaty and sticky and trembling and so content liquid leaked from the corner of his eye. </p><p>Daichi felt it and dabbed it away with a clean finger. </p><p>“Sorry, are you OK?”</p><p>Suga nodded against his chest. Daichi’s laugh rumbled in his chest. He kissed the top of Suga’s head more tenderly, holding him tighter. </p><p>Suga sighed. His arm was draped over Daichi, but just hanging there limp. </p><p>“We should clean up,” Daichi said. </p><p>“Not yet,” Suga said.</p><p>Daichi paused, tension briefly twitching through his muscles, then relaxed, nuzzling his nose in Suga’s hair. “Alright,” he said.</p><p>He did not force Suga to move for the rest of the night. Even though Daichi eventually rose to clean up, he returned to the bed and wiped off Suga’s chest and hand for him. Then he snuggled back in, getting Suga back into his arms like that was the only reasonable place for Suga to be that night.</p><p>At one point, Suga realized he’d nearly drifted off in that warm embrace and he jerked back awake with a start. </p><p>“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Suga said against Daichi’s chest. “I almost fell asleep.”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t you?” Daichi said.</p><p>“It’s just, I mean, we didn’t really talk about...”</p><p>“Suga,” Daichi cut him off. “Please stay the night with me. I didn’t ask you to come here just because you’re pretty, though you are pretty.” </p><p>“A-are your sure?” Part of Suga shuddered at the thought that Daichi was offering this merely out of charity. </p><p>Daichi pulled away enough that he could tip Suga’s chin up with a finger. “When I day dreamed about you in high school, I didn’t only fantasize about your body. I also thought about … this.”</p><p>Suga had no idea what to say to that. The idea that Daichi had thought of him for so long, had thought of him the way Suga had thought of him...</p><p>“God, I hope this is real,” Suga said. </p><p>Daichi laughed, loud and hearty, and kissed Suga. </p><p>“Go to sleep and you can find out in the morning when I make you breakfast,” Daichi said. </p><p>Suga considered that. Breakfast. That was so ordinary. So solid. So real. </p><p>“Alright,” Suga said. “I guess I can stick around. Just so you can prove it to me.”</p><p>Daichi smiled. “I’ll do my best.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I doubt this kind of karaoke bar exists, but I honestly don't care. I just thought it would be a fun idea and ran with it.</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>